1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor integrated circuit device, and more particularly to an image pickup device and a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the growing proliferation of digital networks, personal computers, cellular phones and personal digital assistants (PDAs) an image sensor chip is desirable and the demand for video communications is growing at a rapid pace.
A CMOS image sensor offers low power consumption superior to that of a charge-coupled device (CCD), and its use is expected to expand dramatically in fields including cellular telephone and other portable equipments.
FIG. 1 is a cross sectional view of a conventional image pickup device 101 having a CMOS image sensor chip 105. An image passing through a lens 102 and an infrared filter 104 reaches the CMOS image sensor (CIS) chip 105. The CIS chip 105 senses pixels of the image and processes the image in to data. A digital signal processing (DSP) chip 108 converts the image data into electrical signals. The image signals are stored in a memory device 111 of a mother board 110 through passive devices 107 such as resistors and capacitors and then are visually represented on a display 112. The image pickup device 101 is typically connected to the motherboard 110 by a flexible printed circuit board (FPCB) 109.
The conventional image pickup device 101 is fabricated as follows. The passive devices 107, such as resistors and capacitors, are mounted on a double-sided printed circuit board (PCB) 106. The DSP chip 108 is attached on and wire-bonded to the PCB 106. The passive devices 107 and the DSP chip 108 are molded in molding compound such as epoxy for protection from the external environment. The CIS chip 105 is attached on the surface opposite to the DSP chip-attached surface of the PCB 106 and is wire-bonded to the PCB 106. A housing kit 103 which has the lens 102 and infrared filter 104 is mounted on the PCB 106.
However, molding of the DSP chip 108 causes an increase in thickness and weight of the image pickup device 101, is an additional process that must be carried out and provides poor heat dissipation, resulting in malfunctions and a shortened life of the DSP chip 108.